


Hold My Hand

by bunnyrevolution



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 Route Spoilers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyrevolution/pseuds/bunnyrevolution
Summary: He just wants to hold your hand.





	

“QUICK! GRAB MY HAND!” Saeyoung yelled as he bursts through the door.

You blinked at him in response. Saeyoung’s random outbursts are rather normal occurrence in the household, which often than not lead to disastrous ideas. You almost had a gag reflex at the memory of his ridiculous attempt of perfecting his concoction of Dr. Pepper and Honey Buddha Chips.

The kitchen had been a mess from his experimentations; the sinks clogged and strange gooey substance dripping from the ceiling. Saeran had not been pleased. Needless to say, Saeyoung was permanently banned from the kitchen without supervision.

You snapped out of your reverie when he thrusts his hand in front of you. What’s the worst that could happen, you thought. Your fingers gently brushed across his extended hand before grasping it.

A wide grin stretches across his face. Saeyoung twists his hand to firmly intertwine your fingers together in a tight clasp. You can’t help but to smile at his joyful expression and from the warmth radiating from your joint hand.

Moments passed and yet he had not said a single word nor move from his spot. Quirking an eyebrow, you stared at your fiance hoping he’d provide an explanation.

Then again he never bothers explaining things because ‘it takes the fun away’.

“Saeyoung.”

“Yes, my love?”

“I’m holding your hand… now what?” you asked.

He laughs.

“Nothing, I just really wanted to hold your hand,” Saeyoung casually replied. You can’t help but laugh at his response. Very typical of him.

“Really?” you giggled.

“Really, really,” he nods solemnly.

Noticing his other hand hanging loosely at his side, you made a move to grab it with your other hand. Saeyoung mirrored your previous reaction, the surprise in his eyes evident behind his glasses. You had not expected that kind of response; you looked away from your fiance feeling slightly self-conscious.

“I just… really want to hold your hand too,” you mumbled quietly, feeling the heat rising on your cheeks. Saeyoung did not say a word. You felt his hands tremble and looked up to see his face flushed bright red, almost rivalling his hair colour.

Was that fog on his glasses?

“That’s not fair~” he whined.

Before you could say a word, Saeyoung drops down onto the bed next to you. He pulled you against him into a tight hug, burying his face at the crook of your neck.

“How can you be so cute without even trying?” Saeyoung said, his muffled voice tickling your neck. Lifting his head with a start, he stares at you with a serious expression. “Could this be magic?” Saeyoung asks. Feeling mischievous, you decided to play along and moved to whisper in his ear.

“Bingo~ I was blessed with eternal cuteness by a shooting star,“ you replied in a hushed tone.

“Aahhh, I knew it!” he exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. “Does this mean they can take us on a tour on our honeymoon?”

“Well, I guess I have to call out to them again!”

“It'll be the best honeymoon ever!” he exclaims, rolling onto his back and dragging you with him. You stifled the bubbles of laughter rising up your throat, trying to keep the serious facade you had in place.

“But you have to keep this a secret or else the magic will disappear,” you said. Saeyoung almost looked insulted as he wagged his finger at you. “Don't be silly. My darling will always look cute no matter what,” he replied without hesitation.

Saeyoung moves to tuck your hair behind your ears and held your gaze. “You are God Seven’s only weakness, you know that?” he whispered, his golden eyes never leaving yours. You smiled and wrap your arms around his frame, shifting to snuggle into your fiance.

It is always these moments that made you think how much you love him.


End file.
